


Old Timey Big Brother Security

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: He's about to tell Sam to go shower, when his brother mumbles a sleepy, "De, bath," and raises his arms in a movement Dean recognizes from childhood.





	Old Timey Big Brother Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishtar205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar205/gifts).



> Hopefully this is close to what you wanted. Sorry that it is so short.

Sam falls asleep in the car. Dean wants to complain about the blood getting everywhere on his Baby's seats, but he knows it's coming off of him too. 

They get to the motel and he hulls his half-conscious giant of a little brother into their room. Sam isn't awake enough to care so he takes first shower. When he comes back Sam's still where he left him, drowsing in the chair by the desk. 

He's about to tell Sam to go shower, when his brother mumbles a sleepy, "De, bath," and raises his arms in a movement Dean recognizes from childhood. 

He smiles softly at the sight, and lifts Sammy up, groaning at the weight. This used to be much easier. 

Once they get to the bathroom he tugs off Sam's clothes, first his shirt, then his jeans,  underwear, and finally his socks. 

"Come on, Sammy," he says, and lowers him into the water he had run as he had undressed his little brother. "Let's get you cleaned up, Buddy." 

He locates a washcloth and slowly clears his brother's skin of the blood and grime. 

He takes watchful care when washing Sammy's hair. Especially when rinsing the shampoo out. 

Once his little brother's all clean he tells him to stand up and towels him dry. When Sammy's out of the bath he helps him into one of Dean's shirts and boxers like when they were kids. Now they stretch obscenely on him. 

He tucks Sammy into bed and turns out the light. 

He knows that Sam will be back to normal tomorrow morning and that sometimes the younger Winchester just needs that old security big brother Dean provided to him in childhood. 

For now Dean is slipping back into the bathroom and guiltily working himself over the edge as his brother sleeps peacefully. 


End file.
